


Tired Eyes

by rwdaf



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwdaf/pseuds/rwdaf
Summary: dan and phil taking a nap





	Tired Eyes

The fairy lights that were intertwined with his bed frame illuminated the room dimly - not enough to skew shadows across the floor. The smell of rain was faint front the storm that had previously passed. Drops of water raced down the glass of the dirty windows leaving streaks of wetness behind them. Warm rays from the sun shone in through the curtain lace casting golden beams onto Dan’s face. 

Cold hands came and met his arm, hands causing him to shiver and disturbing the once peaceful atmosphere around them. "Phil," Dan grumbled, tiredly pushing his hand away. "‘S cold." 

Rolling his eyes fondly, Phil stared at Dan softly, who lay beside him. His curls rested gently over his eyes and his lashes danced on his olive skin. Dan looked at peace when he was sleeping, almost care and worry free. Almost as if he were in a different world in his mind. One with no worries, no problems, just simple, utter bliss and happiness that he so desperately craved. 

Pulling the blankets over them, Phil pulled Dan closer to him. “What are you doing?” Dan mumbled, his eyes remaining closed. 

“Is it a crime to cuddle with my boyfriend?”

“You’re cold, yes.” Dan nodded tiredly, not bothering to fight back with Phil. He shuffled to lay his head in the crook of Phil’s neck, causing the hairs to stand with each breath that Dan took. Dan intertwined their legs, shivering slightly and grabbing the blanket to wrap around them tighter. 

The soft sound of their breathing was the only sound that could be heard around them. Phil watched in awe as Dan slept soundly and safe on him. Tilting his head down ever so slightly, Phil placed his lips gently on Dan’s forehead, placing a soft kiss. He heard Dan sigh contently and smiled. 

Snaking his arms around Dan, Phil rested his head on top of his lightly. Closing his eyes, he felt himself being pulled under an ember bliss of relaxation and slumber. Mumbling  _ I love you Dan  _ quietly, he allowed his tired eyes to be pulled under into a deep sleep with Dan in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this short little thing!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @iwilliftheyinsist


End file.
